1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and a power control circuit employed in the electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Energy conservation has become more and more important. In electronic devices using DC power, especially using built-in batteries as the power source, the amount of power consumed at shutdown is one of the most important considerations in manufacturing such electronic devices.
At present, it is common to shutdown electronic devices by MCU using software. However, the MCU of the electronic devices are still connected to the power source and consume energy even when the electronic devices are shut down. Furthermore, once the MCU crashes, user can do nothing but remove the battery to force a shutdown of the electronic device, which may affect software stability and shorten the lifetime of the electronic device.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device and a power control circuit to overcome the problems mentioned above.